


Lo que los vestuarios esconden.

by Vegp3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegp3/pseuds/Vegp3
Summary: Cormac necesita estudiar, pero hay cierto pelirrojo ocupando su mente que no se lo permite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tanto los personajes como los lugares descritos pertenecen en exclusiva a su maravillosa autora, J.K. Rowling. Yo solo soy una persona a la que le gusta escribir y ha decidido hacer esta pequeña historia. Capítulo único.

El Gryffindor estaba en su cama de séptimo curso, tratando de memorizar la última lección dada en Transformaciones que, según la profesora McGonagall, era de vital importancia para los ÉXTASIS. Se la repetía en voz alta cuando de repente recordó algo, algo que lo obligó a parar de leer la suma importancia de mover la varita correctamente si no se querían tener errores garrafales. Recordó cómo era estar en el hueco que formaban sus piernas cuando se abría para él e, inevitablemente, su miembro despertó, reclamando brutalmente su atención. Sabía que no iba a ser suficiente, que no iba a bastar (nunca lo hacía), pero se prometió a sí mismo que se masturbaría con rapidez y luego seguiría con aquella interminable lección. Efectivamente, tardó poco más de dos minutos en correrse sobre su propio uniforme, siendo el detonante el visualizar los labios que tanto adoraba sobre su glande, con aquella cara de falsa inocencia manchada de su esencia. Lo peor de todo aquello es que eso mismo había sucedido aquella misma mañana, poco antes del desayuno. 

Quiso seguir estudiando, de veras que sí, pero unos diez minutos después se encontró bajando a toda prisa hacia el campo de Quidditch, donde sabía que allí iba a estar esperándole (y básicamente lo sabía porque había visto al resto del equipo en la sala común, tomando un chocolate caliente acompañados por Granger). Lo maldijo interiormente hasta veinte veces, pero eso no consiguió bajar su erección, ni mucho menos sus ganas de empotrar aquel cuerpo que tanto le provocaba contra las duchas, para hacérselo despacio al principio, con rapidez después, hasta acabar los dos sumamente agotados. Efectivamente, tal y como esperaba desde que había alzado el cuerpo de su cama, ahí estaba él, bajo el chorro de agua caliente, con un brazo colocado en la pared y el otro perdido entre sus piernas. Cormac volvió a maldecirlo al ver su pálido y respingón culo y su ancha espalda, sintiendo que la polla le daba una fuerte sacudida dentro de los pantalones. Se desvistió con rapidez, dejando caer toda su ropa al suelo, yendo después hacia él, con el miembro completamente erecto. El agua le dio de lleno en el cuerpo y colocó sus manos en la cintura del otro, mientras su pelo rubio también era mojado por culpa de la ducha.

— Joder, ya era hora —se quejó el que hasta hacía segundos se estaba masturbando, que giró el cuello un poco para mirar a Cormac—.

— Cállate. Debería de estar estudiando, no aquí —respondió de forma seca, hundiendo sus labios en los del otro, abriendo la boca ajena para colar la lengua, mientras se colaba   
también agua caliente—.

El beso fue intenso, con ambas lenguas forcejeando por ser la ganadora, aunque al final la del menor aceptó su derrota y se dejó guiar por la del mayor, que estaba siendo sumamente agresiva, debido a que el rubio estaba enfadado por no estar cumpliendo con sus obligaciones de buen estudiante. Pero es lo que tenía el guardián del equipo de Gryffindor; era adictivo. Sus labios se separaron segundos después por culpa de Cormac, que voló hacia su nuca para besarla y lamerla, bajando deprisa por su cuerpo, como si el tiempo apremiara, que lo hacía. Mordió su espalda como venganza y antes de darse cuenta estaba arrodillado en la ducha, manoseando el culo del pelirrojo, abriéndolo y azotándolo mientras su lengua, ayudada por el agua caliente, se hundía en su entrada y la dilataba poco a poco, preparándolo para la penetración que se iba a dar no mucho después.

Ron ayudó en esto poniendo su cuerpo contra la pared, arqueando su espalda suavemente para ponerse en pompa, consiguiendo que la lengua de Cormac tuviese un acceso mucho más cómodo a su caliente agujero. Pasó sus manos por sus nalgas de nuevo, azotándolo con fuerza, resonando el sonido por todo el vestuario. La nariz del mayor se enterró en su piel, mientras los gemidos placenteros del pelirrojo inundaban la estancia. Aquella parte del castillo había sido una fiel seguidora (aunque no la única) de los encuentros sexuales de los dos adolescentes. La torpeza e inseguridad del principio habían dado paso a una relación sexual con demasiados encuentros, y las duchas eran el lugar favorito para hacerlo. Por no hablar del escondido morbo que les daba a ambos la exposición, el poder ser pillados en cualquier momento por cualquiera. 

— Cormac, quiero comértela —consiguió vocalizar Ron entre gemido y gemido, liberándose del agarre que el rubio ejercía a través de sus nalgas. La lengua del otro quedó momentáneamente en el aire, pero poco después se incorporó y volvió a besar al pequeño, aprisionándolo contra la pared, refrotando su endurecido miembro contra su piel—.

— Pídelo —exigió, mordiendo sin ningún tipo de cuidado el labio inferior del otro—. Pídeme mi polla, Ron. Hazme saber cuánto la deseas —y es que no nos debemos olvidar de que él era Cormac McLaggen, famoso por su egocentrismo. Por otra parte, el pelirrojo no iba a hacerse de rogar, no cuando estaba tan sumamente excitado—.

— Quiero tu polla, Cormac. Quiero que me folles la boca hasta que me den arcadas. Y luego quiero que me la metas hasta el fondo y… —no pudo continuar porque el otro lo obligó a arrodillarse, consiguiendo colar de una sola estocada todo su miembro en su boca, algo a lo que el pelirrojo estaba en realidad acostumbrado. Con un resoplido de placer, el suplente echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a mover las caderas, cumpliendo lo que Ron había pedido segundos antes—. 

Durante un rato el mayor manejó la situación, pero cuando Ron se cansó la sacó de su boca, mirando hacia arriba para indicarle así que ahora le tocaba a él decidir. Y a Cormac le pareció bien, por lo que consiguió colocarlo contra la pared y empezó a lamer su glande, mientras su mano atendía a su tronco en una masturbación más bien lenta, para el desespere del otro. Aquello le gustaba demasiado a ambos, aunque al rubio le pusiese nervioso aquella lentitud. Sin embargo, el guardián sabía cómo complacerle, así que no se quejó. Dejó que Ron hiciese lo que le apeteciera, que en esos momentos era pasar la lengua por sus testículos, succionando uno y lamiendo el otro, volviendo para arriba con una mirada inocente en sus ojos azules, que tan loco volvía a Cormac. Volvió a atacar su glande, que para su gozo ya estaba lleno de aquel precum tan delicioso que tanto le gustaba. Lo lamió y su amante perdió la cabeza cuando un hilillo quedó unido entre la punta y su lengua, provocando que alzara al pequeño de forma rápida y buscase sus labios, mientras   
sus manos volaban hasta sus muslos para alzarlo. 

La penetración fue sencilla, debido al estado de excitación en el que Ron se encontraba. Gimió contra la boca de Cormac mientras este guiaba a su miembro por su agujero, colándose en su interior con rapidez. Rapidez que no varió, embistiéndole desde el principio sin pensar en si le estaba haciendo daño o no (aunque en el fondo intuía que no). El pelirrojo se aferró a uno de sus hombros y al nacimiento del cabello en su nuca, notando que para sujetarlo con más facilidad lo colocaba contra la pared. El menor tenía que confesar que le encantaba sentirse así, completamente dominado por él. Durante varios minutos tan sólo se escuchó el sonido del agua, unos besos húmedos y los choques de sus pieles, que excitaban a ambos de sobremanera. Era una buena postura aquella, pero no era ni de lejos la mejor que habían practicado. Por eso mismo, el pelirrojo consiguió   
zafarse del agarre y dio un pequeño salto, bajando al suelo. Sin separar sus bocas, algo que era misión imposible, guió al rubio hacia los bancos de madera, tumbándose en uno para luego abrir las piernas e invitar así al otro a penetrarlo de nuevo. Por supuesto, Cormac no se hizo de rogar y segundos después Ron volvía a ser penetrado por él, mientras alcanzaba los calzoncillos del mayor para olerlos, encendiéndose más a sí mismo y encendiendo más al otro, que incrementó el ritmo de las embestidas. 

— Eso es, joder… —masculló Cormac, mientras hundía toda su extensión en el estrecho culo de Ron, que gimoteaba mordisqueando los calzoncillos—. Dime cuanto te gusta… dímelo… —pidió, aferrándose a las piernas ajenas, apoyadas en su cuerpo y en sus hombros—.

— Me… me encanta, Cormac… —pudo decir, antes de arquear su espalda un poco para hacer las penetraciones más profundas—. Tú… tú me encantas… 

Apretó entonces su esfínter para que el otro tuviese más placer, y el rubio dio una embestida seca y se quedó en su interior, unos segundos, para no correrse por culpa de aquel movimiento que tan poco se esperaba. Resopló y sacudió la cabeza, retomando el ruedo no mucho después, follándole ahora con toda la fuerza que tenía en su interior. Se echó entonces hacia delante, consiguiendo flexionar al otro lo suficiente como para poder besarlo. Ron se agarró de sus hombros nuevamente y el mayor tiró hacia atrás, sentándolo encima de él mientras se enrollaban casi rozando la agresividad. Tomó de nuevo la iniciativa el pelirrojo y empujó al rubio hacia el banco, consiguiendo tumbarlo, apoyando ambas palmas de las manos en su abdomen, empezando a cabalgar hacia delante y atrás, con el enorme miembro de Cormac dentro de él. 

Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que Ron se incorporase, sacando de su interior al rubio, poniéndose entonces a cuatro patas en el suelo. Cormac se sentó por unos segundos en   
el banco y se relamió los labios, tirándose casi al suelo por volver a lamer su entrada, mientras sus manos presionaban la pecosa espalda del otro. Segundos después se incorporó y entró nuevamente en él, aferrándose a sus hombros para follárselo con fuerza, sabiendo que quedaban apenas unos cuantos minutos para que los dos se corrieran y toda aquella locura acabara, al menos, hasta la noche, cuando uno de los dos se colase en la cama del otro. Y efectivamente, Ron fue el primero, un par de minutos después.

— Cor-Cormac, por… por Merlín, me voy… me voy a co- —no pudo acabar la frase, debido a que un intenso placer le recorrió la espalda mientras el mayor aumentaba el ritmo, acabando por estallar en un orgasmo que pringó el suelo, con los puños cerrados por culpa de la placentera sensación que aún le invadía—.

El rubio intentó aguantar pero no lo consiguió. Unos segundos más tarde salió del interior de Ron y lo atrajo agresivamente, aún de rodillas, masturbándose mientras el otro conseguía lamer su glande en el momento justo. Se corrió con un sonoro gemido de placer, llenando la cara del otro de su propia esencia. Fueron unos chorros largos y espesos que Ronald recibió con gozo, relamiéndose por todas las partes de su cara que llegaba su lengua, en lo que Cormac se apoyaba en el banco, más que exhausto. Sonrió cuando Ron se acercó a él, de forma orgullosa, y lo beso mientras un ronroneo suave se formaba en su pecho. Hundió los dedos en su cabello rojizo e intensificó el beso, para segundos después separarse y echarse el pelo hacia atrás, en una mezcla de sudor y agua.

— Me tienes loco, joder —murmuró en la boca del otro, que sonrió orgulloso por provocar aquello en quien hasta hacía varios meses había sido el ligón de Gryffindor—.

— Vete antes de que quiera repetir —respondió el más joven, que también estaba empapado en sudor—.

— ¿Vas a venir esta noche? —preguntó de forma ansiosa Cormac, volviendo a besarlo, sin dejarlo responder hasta un minuto después—.

— O vendrás tú —le guiñó un ojo, con diversión, dejando un beso suave en el cuello del suplente—. Yo solo sé que hace semanas que no dormimos solos.

— La culpa la tienes tú, que me buscas y me encuentras —volvió a sonreír, antes de incorporarse—. Tengo que prepararme el examen de Transformaciones. Nos vemos en la cena, Weasley —añadió mientras se incorporaba y cogía su ropa para vestirse, colando los calzoncillos por sus piernas—.

— Hasta luego, McLaggen —el pelirrojo se incorporó y caminó hacia la ducha mientras el mayor lo observaba, paseando la mirada por el trasero del otro, mordiéndose el labio inferior. ¿Y si…?—.

Pero no, no podía. Tenía que estudiar si no quería que sus padres lo mataran. Así que se vistió con rapidez y salió de allí antes de cambiar de opinión. Total, tenía toda la semana de después de los exámenes para encerrarse con él en aquella sala tan extraña, la de los Menesteres, para recrear todas sus tórridas fantasías.


End file.
